Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil
Kick Buttowski' is an animated television series created by animator Sandro Corsaro, about a young boy named Clarence "Kick" Buttowski (Charlie Schlatter), who aspires to become the world's greatest daredevil. It became the fourth ''Disney Channel original series and the first animated series. The show premiered on February 6, 2010, airing the first day. many of the characters and situations were based on the Corsaro's childhood growing up in Stoneham, Massachusetts.[1] List of Disney XD shows Development Kick Buttowski was in production up on December 19, 2008. The original name was Kid Knievel at the time.[2] The title was changed to Kick Buttowski as of April 4, 2009.[3] In early December 2009, it was announced that the series would premiere on February 6, 2010,[1] exactly one year after the launch of Disney XD, and the premiere of its first original series, Aaron Stone. The series's stunt coordinator is Robbie Knievel, the son of Evel Knievel. Creation Corsaro has stated that he was thinking about his own childhood when he drew the character in 2002 and subsequently began developing the idea for a TV series. Kick was originally named Kid Knievel, and was slightly different from the original vision of himself. He was much smaller.[4] He had blue stars on his helmet and blue stripes on his clothing in an apparent homage to Evel Knievel. Many of the shows humorous characters and locations were inspired from Corsaro's hometown of Stoneham, Massachusetts. In December 2011 the *Creator's Official Facebook Page for Kick Buttowski fans was launched. Series pilot The pilot was written and developed by Devin Bunje and Nick Stanton, who eventually left the project to work on another Disney XD series, Zeke and Luther. The pilot was later split into the first two episodes of the series, "Dead Man's Drop" and "Stumped". Airing Kick Buttowski was originally set to air on fall of 2009, but Disney announced it would air the series first aired on Disney Channel as a special presentation with the episode, "Obsession: For Kick / Flush and Release" as part of the "Get Animated" marathon. Another presentation was shown on featuring three episodes. On June 18, 2011, Kick Buttowski was moved to an off and on spot on Disney Channel with its incorporation into Toonin' Saturdays, Disney Channel's new Saturday morning cartoon block. Voice cast *Charlie Schlatter - Clarence "Kick" Buttowski *Matt L. Jones - Gunther Magnuson *Danny Cooksey - Bradley "Brad" Buttowski *John DiMaggio - Mr. Vickle, Additional Voices *Jeff Bennett - Billy Stumps, Mall Cop, Additional Voices *Eric Christian Olsen - Wade *Grey DeLisle - Brianna Buttowski, Additional Voices *Brian Stepanek - Harold "Harry" Buttowski *Kari Wahlgren - Honey Buttowski *Emily Osment - Kendall Perkins *Maria Bamford - Jackie Wackerman *Clancy Brown - Magnus Magnuson *April Winchell - Helga Magnuson *Richard Horvitz - Mouth *Dwight Howard - Rock Callahan *Roz Ryan - Ms. Fitzpatrick *Sandro Corsaro - Anthony Michael DiPazzi, Michael Anthony DiPazzi, Additional Voices *Carl Faruolo - Papercut Peterson & Howie *Harland Williams - Pantsy *Jessica Di Cicco - Penelope Patterson *Mindy Sterling - Ms. Chicarelli *James Arnold Taylor - Jock Wilder *Susanne Blakeslee - Librarian, Grandma Rosie *Greg Cipes - Horace, Emo Kid *Brian Doyle-Murray - Glenn *Simon Helberg - Ronaldo *Tom Kenny - Cousin Kyle *Henry Winkler - Principal Henry *Tiffany Thornton - Teena Sometimes *Tony Hawk - Hush *Will Forte - Gordie Gibble *Ken Hudson Campbell - Razz *Skai Jackson - Madison *Doug Brochu - Abbie Special Guest stars *Jeffrey Tambor - Chief of Food 'n' Fix in "Wade Against The Machine" *Adam Carolla - One-Eyed Jackson in "Mellowbrook Drift" *Leigh Allyn Baker - Sally in "Kyle Be Back" and "A Cousin Kyle Christmas" *Alyssa Milano - Scarlett Rosetti in "And... Action!" *Ed O'Neill - Grandpa Buttowski in "Truth or Daredevil" *Fergie (singer) - April in "Bromance" *Jim Parsons - Larry Wilder in "Jock Wilder's Nature Camp" *Joanna Garcia - Shannon in "Pool Daze" *Emmanuelle Chriqui - Kelly in "Love Stinks!" *J.B. Smoove - Inspector Finecomb in "Dude, Where's My Wade?" and "Stay Cool" *David DeLuise - Dead Man Dave in "Dead Man's Roller Coaster" *Debbie Reynolds - Mary Van Der Deth in "Kick or Treat" *Brian Van Holt - Boom McCondor in "Things That Make You Go Boom!" *Dick Vitale - Mayor of the Old Country in "Bwar and Peace" *Rico Rodriguez (actor) - Luigi Vendetta in "Luigi Vendetta" *Jay Harris - Brick Bristol in "Faceplant!" *Michael Wilbon - Officer Mack in "Trash Talk" *Tony Kornheiser - Officer Irwin in "Trash Talk" and "Bad Car-ma" *John Henson - Chuck Glarman in "Trash Talk" *Carl Edwards - Eddie Clutch in "Kart to Kart" *Nestor Carbonell - Javier in "Bee Awesome!" *Tony Reali - "The Dark One" in "Rocked" *Mark Cuban - Mr. Gibble in "Goodbye, Gully" Reception The pilot episode "Dead Man's Drop/Stumped", was watched by 842,000 viewers, the second highest rated series premiere in Disney XD's history.[6] The second episode, "If Books Could Kill/There Will Be Nachos" was watched by 972,000 viewers.[7] Characters "Our big challenge was finding a voice for the character that can sustain a lot of stories, through numerous episodes,” explains Coleman. “We want to look at the characters far beyond a TV show, as a new character in the canon of Disney characters and find the right balance between comedy and action. One of the things that we are excited about is the fact that it’s a total brand fit for us. It’s a great companion piece for our hit show Phineas and Ferb—and has some of the same underlying themes of friendship and determination." Animation Magazine[8] *'Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski': The main character, a 10 year old amateur, thrill-seeking often reckless daredevil. His main goal out of life is to embrace each day as if it were his own personal "action movie." He's rather short and wears a signature daredevil outfit; a white jumpsuit with red stripes down the sleeves, a white helmet with a red stripe, and yellow boots and gloves. Some of his more notable catchphrases are "Show time," "Fail, I don't do fail," "Aw, biscuits,", "Biscuits", and "Chimi-chunga". He's the middle child in his family. His middle name was announced in "Rank of Awesome", a reference to his original name, Francis Little. He's picked on by his older brother, Brad Buttowski, who often refers to him as "dillweed". He has 3 arch rivals: Kendall Perkins, Ronaldo & Gordie Gibble, but it's shown in certain episodes that Kick may actually like Kendall, such as in "Dancing With the Enemy" in which he compliments her as "elegant" at the end of their dance, in "Hand in Hand" in which he compliments and flirts with her and later blushes when they get unstuck and in "Rocked" in which Kendall appears as a beautiful woman in Kick's dream. Also at the end of "Detained" it is shown that Kendall had written with her favorite pink pen "I ♥ K.B." on a locker (K.B = Kick Buttowski, it's unknown if he sees this before it's erased). His birthday is February 22[9] and his blood is AB. His eyes are blue according to "Those Who Camp Do?", It's shown that he's a prodigy at ping pong (As seen in "Bad Table Manners"). Kick is left handed, as shown in "For The Love Of Gunther" and "Morning Rush". *'Gunther Magnuson': Kick's 12 year old best friend and stunt coordinator who is overweight, worries a lot, and is easily distracted by shiny objects. It is also shown that Gunther can whistle very well. Gunther, unlike Kick, does not enjoy living on the edge, and can drink a very large amount of Cheetah Chug without getting sick. He is of Nordic descent. He wears blue shorts and shirt with a red cap and what appear to be orange Crocs (sandals). In "For The Love Of Gunther" he has a crush on Jackie Wackerman. He is shown to love a puppet named Lady La La in "Kyle Be Back". *'Bradley "Brad" Buttowski': Kick's elder brother and the main antagonist of season 1 and a secondary antagonist of season 2 of the series. He bullies and insults Kick, and is in charge when their parents are away. Brad also has very poor personal hygiene and thinks he is popular. He's very similar to Terrance from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He is 15 years old after he took his drivers test and failed a consecutive number of times. His favorite phrase is "Dillweed", which he uses to refer to Kick and "Yeah, Brad" which is his catchphrase. His birthday is on May 14. *'Brianna Buttowski': Kick's spoiled little sister. She is 8 years old. She's mainly known for being a "pageant girl." Being the youngest, she usually gets her way by saying, (this is shown primarily in "Clean... to the Extreme") "I want...". When not participating in pageants, she likes to annoy her brother Kick, holding on to anything that's valuable to him, like his favorite cereal and tricycle. However, unlike their eldest brother Brad, she seems to have a mutual respect of Kick and may have a disliking to Brad. Her favorite show is Teena Sometimes, which is why she is always dressed like her. *'Honey Buttowski': Kick's mom. She's infrequently at home, as she and her husband take their daughter Brianna to compete in beauty pageants. She is very caring and protective of Kick but although she's often worried of him, she acknowledges his daredevil nature, sometimes even helping him with his stunts. In "Kickin' Genes" it is revealed that she was once a famous daredevil and speedboat racer called "Honey Splash". It is also shown that she was the one who gave Kick his trademark white jumpsuit as a present, to show him how much she supports him. *'Harold Buttowski': Kick's overcautious and neurotic dad. He is usually cheery and easygoing but is also very anal about possible sources of danger. He also has an unhealthy love for his 1979 AMC Pacer Wagen, calling it "Monique" and his wife does the same by calling her car "Antonio". In "Father From the Truth" Kick was embarrassed about his dad, considering him too lame for the "Bring your father to school day". Kick then tried to make him cooler but failed miserably which resulted in Kick secretly replacing his father with Wade at school. He seems to enjoy opening letters. He was (as shown in "Bad Table Manners") a master at ping pong when he was growing up. Harold and his wife are in their late 30s to early 40s. *'Secret Spy Buttowski': Kick's grandfather. He was a spy who spyed on a military general to beat and stop his evil plan in "Truth or Dardevil". The evil general looks like Brad in appearance. *'Wade': A gas station worker that is friends with Kick. In "Stumped", Wade supplies Kick with Cheetah Chug, in hopes of finding a key. The key was a free ticket for Kick to see his favorite monster truck star, Billy Stumps. He is in his early 20s. He calls Kick "danger dude" and Gunther "the wing man." *'Billy Stumps': An extreme daredevil who is very famous, and one of Kick's idols. He is missing his left arm (which is why he is called "Stumps"), and it is unknown why, presumably from one of his stunts. He appears as a cameo in a poster by Kick's door. It is possible that he was born without an arm, as it is shown that in a flashback (dated 1982) he still had only one arm. He helped re-inspire Kick into doing stunts when he lost his helmet (thanks to a call from Gunther in "Exposed!") with his standard "been there, done that" experience. He is always seen with his favorite hood ornament which is a golden horseshoe. *'Magnus' and Helga Magnuson: Gunther's parents. They own a local restaurant called "BattleSnax" (previously called "FØÖD"). They are Vikings and lived in the Nordic country and have shown to have a deep Friendship with the Buttowski Family. *'Bjørgen': Gunther's uncle. He works at Battlesnax and he often says words that rhyme with his name, also can speak regular English in later episodes. He is a Viking and lived in the Nordic country. *'Teena Sometimes': She is the star of her self-titled show, which was first mentioned in "Stumped!". She is a part-time spy and a part-time princess. She is also a singer. Her catchphrases are "I'll sparkle you until next week," and "Consider yourself sometimes!" *'Scarlett Rosetti': She is the stunt double for Teena on "Teena Sometimes." Kick helped her become recognized by her likeliness of doing stunts, which made the show become jealous. After Kick was replaced as stunt double, she still appears as a separate character named, "The Scarlett Letter," who is now Teena's archnemesis. *'Principal Henry': He is the Principal of Mellowbrook Elementary School who loathes doing paperwork (it is unknown how much he hates paperwork) and isn't entirely bothered by Kick's antics as long as he graduates. This is made apparent in "Frame Story". He is voiced by legendary actor, Henry Winkler, who learned the principal's lines by remembering his time when he was in the principal's office during his childhood. *'Walter': He works at the Food N Fix when Wade is in promotion. He also works at a Flower Shop in Mellowbrook in "A Very Buttowski Mother's Day." He also cameoed in "Abandon Friendship!" as an ambulance worker and in "...And Action!" as a boom operator, but he was seen in different hair colors. *'Kendall Perkins': Kick's classmate and Gunther's schoolmates , one of Kick's arch rivals and as is revealed in "Kick or Treat", one of Kick's next-door neighbors who first appears in "Snowpocalypse!". She loves learning and on many occasions annoys Kick. In addition, she is the class president of Kick's class (former as of "Poll Position"). She and Kick both claim to hate each other, although at times they seem to show a romantic liking for each other. Kendall has also been kissed by Kick, in Box Office Blitz, which was probably hers and Kick's first kiss. Although, Kick did rinse out his mouth quickly after with Kendall's drink. Their second kiss was in "Hand In Hand", by Kendall, to hide from Ronaldo. She is very bossy and high-strung and is shown to have very few friends. She has shown on separate occasions that she may in fact have a crush on Kick, such as being flattered by Kick's kiss in "Box Office Blitz", or seeking Kick out after he compliments her top during his depression when he loses his helmet in "Exposed!". Kendall's suspected crush on Kick is officialized at the end of "Detained" when it is shown that Kendall had written "I ♥ K.B." (K.B. meaning Kick Buttowski) on a locker with her favorite pink pen. In "Power Play" she loosens a peg for a sand bag so when Ronaldo gets hit, Kick would have to play the part of Romeo in the play. Additionally, she refers to Kick as Clarence, his first name. However, she's also been known to call him by his preferred nickname: "Kick" in the heat of the moment and while dancing with Kick in "Dancing With The Enemy" it is shown that Kendall was smiling whenever she was certain Kick couldn't see her face. She has had non-speaking cameo appearances in "Dog Gone", "Abandon Friendship", "Kyle Be Back", "Tattler's Tale", "Gym Dandy", "Bromance", "Swap Meet", "Trash Talk", "Kyle E. Coyote" and "Goodbye, Gully". In "Pinch Sitter" Kick's mom hires her to babysit Kick and Brad. *'Mr. Perkins': Kendall's father who is an actuary and makes his first speaking appearance in "Father From The Truth" and second in "Crumbs!", while the rest of his appearances are non-speaking cameos. *'Mr. Vickle': Kick's next door neighbor. A heavyset middle-aged bachelor with an effeminate personality. He's one of the few adults that isn't ruffled by Kick's behavior, with the exception of his appearances in "Kick the Habit" and "Nerves of Steal". *'"Wacky" Jackie Wackerman': A new resident of Mellowbrook of 12 years old. She became obsessed with Kick in her debut appearance in "Obsession: For Kick", later stalking him due to her being his "number one fan", as well as being the president of his fan club, etc. Gunther falls in love with her in "For The love Of Gunther", although his love for her isn't shown in any other episodes. She is a classmate of Kick and Gunther. She has made cameo appearances in "Kickin' Genes", "Gym Dandy", "Detained", "Free Gunther", "Swap Meet", "Roll Reversal" and "Rocked" (as an adult). *'Glenn': A grocery store worker. Whenever Kick shows up in the Mellowmart grocery store, he is sure Kick will wreck "his store", leading to trouble for Glenn. *'Pantsy': One of Brad's friends. He is also the assistant manager of the Mellowbrook Megaplex, and has a very strict policy, when it comes to patrons. He usually wears 3D glasses. His little brother is Mouth. *'Horace': Brad's other friend. He has green hair that covers his face, it is shown in "Kicked Out" that he's not all that smart. *'Mouth': Kick and Gunther's frenemy and their classmate who's real name is Christopher. He is the son of the 2nd assistant security guard at Mellowbrook Mall and is also Pantsy's younger brother. He schemes a lot and he loves playing shuffleboard. It is shown in "Detained" that he can get a hold of anything. He idolizes Rock Callahan along with Kick and Gunther (as shown in "Box Office Blitz"). He has made cameo appearances in "Dead Man's Drop", "For the Love Of Gunther", "Tattler's Tale", "Kart to Kart" and "Rocked" (as an adult). *'Coach Sternbeck': Kick's personal trainer in "Gym Dandy." *'Ms. Fitzpatrick': Kick's teacher that stays in his face. Her catchphrase is "Mmmm-Hmmm" which is also on her license plate. *'Ms. Chicarelli': She is one of Kick's next door neighbors who always tattles on Kick and the other kids on the cul-de-sac for causing any kind of disruption. She is a secondary antagonist in season 1 and a primary antagonist in season 2. *'Oskar': Ms. Chicarelli's dog that enjoys biting Kick's butt and chasing him. Kick and Oskar have a mutual hate for each other, although in "Dog Gone" they do show a respect and liking for each other, and a brothers form a different mother bond. *'Ronaldo': Kick and Gunther's class and another of Kick's arch rivals whos first appearance is in "Mellowbrook Drift". A physics-obsessed bully who cheats in the Tri-County Cartacular by following the laws of physics. His jacket is somewhat similar to Kick's jumpsuit, only with opposite colors; maroon with yellow stripes down the sleeves and a small cape in the back (Similar to Dr. Eggman from the Sonic series). He hangs around a small posse of other nerds (although these nerds no longer appear after "Mellowbrook Drift") and goes to Kick's school. Although he doesn't appear often his most recent appearance is in "Goodbye, Gully". Although he is in a secret relationship with Kendall Perkins in "Frame Story" and a few other episodes, said relationship apparently takes a dip (since Kendall had threatened to end the relationship but couldn't go through with it) in "Stand and Delivery". He is also shown to be a little jealous of Kick. In "Faceplant" Kendall wishes for Ronaldo to be more awesome & exciting like Kick. He has made additional appearances in "Hand in Hand", "Pool Daze", "Gym Dandy", "Detained", You've Been Brad'd, "Kick or Treat", "Shh!" "Power Play", "Swap Meet", "Poll Position", "Bromance", "Sew What", "Big Mouth" and "Roll Reversal". *'Cousin Kyle': Kick Buttowski's cousin who is a chatterbox and is also extremely dim-witted. In "Kyle Be Back," he gets in Kick's way from doing a record-breaking stunt. In "Kyle 2.0" it is shown he can create radio static just by being near it. However it is shown that Kyle is also a huge fan of Kick. In "Kyle E. Coyote" when he downs Cheetah Chug, he becomes the human equivalent of Road Runner with the signature call of "CHUG CHUG". *'Papercut Peterson': A professional wrestler who helped Kick defeat Brad in "Drop Kick". He is formerly Pile-Driver Peterson. He also won the Battle of the Bands by Auto-Tune. He appears in many episodes, although never displayed as a wrestler but as an unhygienic, lonely man. He also humorously often refers to Gunther as being a 'little girl'. He has a lookalike in the Old Country where Gunther and his family are from (as shown in "Bwar and Peace"). His relation to this lookalike is unknown. It is also unknown if this lookalike is actually him. *'Shogun Sanchez': Papercut's older stepbrother. He helped Brad face off with his little brother along with his own. Shogun is half Mexican but his black haired pony tail and lack of a dark tan skin suggests that he is Japanese. *'Boom McCondor': One of the best stunt legends in the world. He had a first contest where Kick and Brad won in "Things That Make You Go Boom!" He usually has a catchphrase which is similar to a bird call. *'Emo Kid': Emo Kid is a classmate of Kick and Gunther in Mellowbrook Elementary School. He dresses in black and purple and his hair is partly dyed purple. He makes his first appearance in "Snowpocalypse" and is shown in "Tattler's Tale" when he returns everyone's confiscated items at the end of the episode. He is known to have a strong disliking for dodgeball. He has made cameos in many episodes. He doesn't speak much. *'Janitor Roberson': He is a janitor at Mellowbrook Elementary School. Not to be confused with another janitor who appears in "Frame Story". *'Hush and Razz': Owners of the Skidzeez Ride Shop in Mellowbrook. They first appear in "Switching Gears". *'Mr. Skidzee': The Founder of the Skidzeez Ride Shop that Kick frequents visits. He makes one appearance in "The Kick Stays In The Picture". *'Irwin and Mack': Police officers of Mellowbrook. Made an appearance in "Trash Talk" *'Kelly': Brad's former girlfriend, but she actually doesn't like Brad, she was planning to get Brad out of her way, but Kick stops her plan. *'Gordie Gibble': Kick's archenemy. A (former) BMX Legend who broke records after Kick won the BMX Rodeo. After his loss, he went into kart racing and other sports. He is from West Mellowbrook. He has a rich father as made apparent in "Kart to Kart". He is voiced by Will Forte. *'The DiPazzi Twins': They first appeared on "Clothes Call", and again along with Gordon on "Switching Gears." Their names are Michael Anthony and Anthony Michael. They look very identical, but one has different eyes and the other has a different voice. They are both voiced by Sandro Corsaro: the show's creator. *'Brick Bristol': Was the founder of the Faceplant program (as shown in "Faceplant"). He blocks Kick so he can't win the $50,000 cash price. He ends up falling victim to his own obstacle course at the end of "Faceplant". *'Rowdy Remington': A movie producer businessman who allows Kick to be tall in "Kickosauraus Wrecks" but the truth is he wants Kick to wear a shrimp suit in the football half time show. He also gives money to Kick for cleaning his garden to beat Gunther to sit near Rock Callahan in "Mow Money". *'Dr. Awesome': Kick Buttowski's soul-mate and temporary pet, he's a chimpanzee that escaped from the Mellowbrook Zoo, he loves chocolate bananas like Kick and Gunther, he goes sometimes in fury, makes poses like Kick and his head is shaved similar to the pattern on Kick's helmet. *'Rodney "Rock" Callahan': Another one of Kick Buttowski's idols and for Gunther and Mouth. He is shown in the Mellowbrook movie "Rock Callahan". His catchphrase, which Kick and Gunther often repeat, is "let's rock" which he always says after tilting his neck forward, making a cracking sound. He stars in movies such as Rock Callahan's Zombie Motocross (in "Box Office Blitz"), "Perseus In Pittsburgh (in "Sleepover"), Octo-Cop (in "Bromance") And Igneous Rock (In "Locked Out") *'One-Eyed Jackson': An old man who helps Kick and Gunther to win in a race against Ronaldo. He was formerly a professional cart driver until an unfortunate accident on turn 6, a deadly turn in the Mellowbrook cart race. It is unknown if he is dead or alive, as he has disappeared in front of Kick and Gunther once during "Mellowbrook Drift" and again in front of Kick after giving money to Kick after mowing his lawn in "Mow Money". *'Dead Man Dave': A legendary boarder who had disappeared and was believed to be dead until Kick found out that he was still alive. It was after a discussion that Kick agreed to keep Dave's secret of not wanting to be revealed to the public after being declared dead. Episodes Main article: List of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Episodes International release {| class="wikitable" !Country !Region Channel !Series premiere !Title in Country |- |United States |Disney Channel (United States) |February 6, 2010 - December 2, 2012 |Kick Buttowski Category:Disney XD shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Cartoons